


A Short Film By Dick Grayson-Wayne (on his family)

by BisexualNerd



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Attempt at Humor, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dialogue Heavy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualNerd/pseuds/BisexualNerd
Summary: Dick was bored so he decided to make a video on his family for Twitter. Just random daily stuff. Stephanie was there to help him, most of the time.Everyone had been shooing the two away all day. Why couldn't Dick choose something else to do rather than this?And there's Twitter reacting to the videooooo!!!(This is so random, what the hell am I doing?)
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Everyone & Everyone, Stephanie Brown & Alfred Pennyworth, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown & Duke Thomas, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 382





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I am doing. Like this just came to me out of nowhere and suddenly I was writing. I wanted a Dick-centric fic, and then I got this weird thing instead. Guess my brain has finally done with sad fics.
> 
> I still don't know what humor is, so I can't promise qualified content. But I tried so, please enjoy.
> 
> The spacing is a bit weird in this one since I've been doing double spacing recently but hope this will do. Btw, I will take no criticism since this is just for fun :D

Dick raised the camera and snapped a quick picture. It looked nice. From across him, Stephanie was frowning impatiently.

"Well? Come on, let's do it. I thought you've been bored out of your mind or something already."

"Right. Just checking." He then started filming and spoke to the camera.

"Hey! It's Dick Grayson-Wayne and today I have one of your favorite girls here-- Ow don't punch me!" He pouted at her. "Stephanie Brown, everybody!" He turned the camera a little so it could capture her face. Stephanie smiled and gave a small wave.

"Like I said on Twitter before, I'm feeling incredibly bored recently so I just want to make a quick video on my family and their activities during the day. Steph's here to help me by the way. Sorry I couldn't film this sooner 'cause _SOMEONE_ decided to spend a whole week in Australia!"

"Let's go Golden Boy. You're rambling." 

"Right. We should find Jason first. Everyone's been asking how he's doing."

Jason's livingness had been legalized for over three months now and the younger still hadn't made many public appearances. There was only a handful photos of Jason people had managed to snapped. The media had been wildly asking about the boy.

And Twitter was a mess the day the announcement was made. So many conspiracies. Dick was still impressed with that one where they said Jason Todd-Wayne might have been the Red Hood. But it had been the only one with that level of accuracy so far.

They found Jason lazing around in the living room, reading a book to the sound of some movie on TV. The boy was in his sweatpants and a tshirt that looked like it might have been Bruce's once. 

"Hey Jay." Dick said, trying to keep his excitement under control.

"Hmm. Go away Dickhead."

"Awww come on. Look over here."

"What do you want?" Jason glanced at them, raising an eyebrow. "The hell you're doing?"

"Filming. I asked you if I could make a video with you in and you said, and I quote: **Whatever**."

Jason rolled his eyes and glared at the camera harder.

"Is that Tim's?"

"Yeah. I borrowed it from him. What are you reading?"

"Les Miserables, the original version."

"Noice." Steph commented. "Wanna say something to Twitter?"

Jason lowered his book, looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Listen here Twitter. Self care tips: Punch a Nazi and be gay. There."

"You're bi though."

"And your point is? Fuck off. I'm reading. Go bother Timmers or the brat or something. I think Dukie-boy is lurking around somewhere nearby."

"Sheeshh, no need to be so rude." Steph poked Jason in the ribs, which earned her a glare. "Let's find someone else. We'll be returning to you later, mark my words."

Dick spotted Cass for a short moment before she disappeared to a dark corner and was nowhere to be seen after that. Oh well, he could always find her later.

Stephanie had somehow led them both to where Duke was. The boy was strumming on the guitar which he had borrowed from Jason.

Dick handed Steph the camera and snuck behind the boy, using both hands to poke on Duke's sides. The dark-skinned boy yelped and almost dropped the guitar.

Dick howled with laughter and the camera was shaking badly due to Steph's giggling. Duke turned to glare at them, hands clutching the guitar as if his life depended on it.

The oldest in the room swung an arm over the younger boy's shoulder, speaking a little louder than usual for the camera's sake.

"So...what's on your mind little bro?"

"Smashing Jason's guitar at your face. But he'll be mad so no."

"Aww I know you love me."

"No I don't. And what with this whole filming thing?"

"Just something fun for Twitter. And my boredom. Steph is helping me."

"Hell yeah. Never could pass up an opportunity like this." Steph chimed in.

"What are you playing?" Dick asked, gesturing to the guitar.

"Somebody To Love by Queen. Tim bet I couldn't learn it in a week and I'm proving him wrong."

"Well, I wouldn't take bets against Timmy-boy but you do you I guess." Steph shrugged, the camera shook a little.

"Leave me alone you two. I have to win. Tim's been getting smugger and smugger lately. I don't like it."

He could get smug while being sleep-deprived? Dick was impressed.

"Alright...see you around then. Where should we go next hmm?"

"Let's find Tim then. I'm worried about his lack of sleep."

They travelled to the boy's room, where he was most likely to be in. Dick swore he hadn't seen Tim since the the day before, when Tim was leading him through all the features of the camera.

Steph knocked and he pushed the door open when he heard a muffled _"come in"_.

Tim was on his bed, papers scattered around him with his laptop open in front of him. The boy's hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes, like usual. Which was very concerning.

"Heyyyy Timmy, what's on your mind?"

Tim frowned and glanced at them for a moment before deadpanning.

"Murder."

"Tim no..." Steph giggled. The boy looked up again and stared confusingly at the camera.

"Oh. Homicide then."

Stephanie laughed outloud, accidentally hitting his elbow which almost resulted in dropping the camera. 

"What are you working on?" Dick asked.

"What's the video for?"

"Twitter."

"Hm...Okay. It's a serial killer case in the late '90s." Tim looked straight into the camera, speaking without any trace of humor.

Oh fuck. The kid couldn't be fucking serious. Dick laughed nervously as he held the camera in front of his face.

"Heh, Timmy and his humor. Must be some CEO paperwork, ey kid? I thought you're transferring the company back in Bruce's care?"

"I am. Things haven't gone through yet. Maybe next week, top."

"Remember to go down for lunch later. Or Bruce is gonna lose it. He's worried."

"It's not like he can do anything. The only God I see in it room is me. Now get out so I can work." Tim's bitch face didn't look like much, since his brother was dead tired and all, but Dick knew bad things would happen if they didn't leave. So he pulled Steph out of the room with him and went to find someone else.

They saw Alfred walking into the kitchen 3 minutes later. Steph said excitedly into the camera.

"Time for some foooood! Come on Dickie!"

"Hey Alfred, what are you doing?"

"Master Dick, Miss Stephanie." The old butler greeted. "I am preparing lunch as you can both see. Do you mind if I ask, what is the camera for?"

"A video. For Twitter. I've been a bit bored."

"Then perhaps you could go and help in the garden sometimes, not distracting me to steal food." Alfred swatted Steph's hand away when she tried to reach for a piece of chicken. Dick grinned sheepishly at the older man and ducked his head to avoid the look of disappointment being sent his way.

"Please Alfie, I'm starving." The blond groaned, giving the butler her best puppy dog eyes.

"Lunch is in half an hour. Until then, you both can try to find something to entertain yourselves. Maybe go and film someone who does not have to make lunch."

That was very specific so Dick was not gonna try arguing. They left to find the rest of the family.  
Damian was drawing when they went to the garden. The boy was filling the pages with sketches of the rosebush and the tall trees that formed a line along the wall.

Dick adjusted the camera and approached the boy, making sure his footsteps were audible.

"Heya Dami." Steph went to sit next to Damian. "Nice drawings."

"What do you want Brown?"

"Not me. Dick. He wants to make a video on the family."

"A truly stupid idea of you Grayson. I expect better than that from you."

"Aww thanks for thinking so highly of me, but no. This is not stupid. It's fun and I'm bored. So...want to say something to Twitter?"

Damian tilted his head a little, narrowing his eyes at the camera. There was no doubt that the boy was calculating and planning.

"Tt. If any of you dare hurting an animal, I will be coming after you and it will not be pleasant." Damian lifted his chin proudly as he spoke in one of his most threatening voices.

"Thank you Dami. That was necessary, unfortunately." Dick said, smiling at his brother.

"Tt. Leave now so I can finish my drawing. Or I will be sending Titus and Alfred after you both. Pennyworth wouldn't be pleased with the mess when they catch you."

Don't get Dick wrong. Damian could be scary many times, but this time? Dick felt like he had been threatened by a cupcake. Especially since the boy's cheeks were pink from sitting out in the garden under the sunlight all morning.

"Well, are you two planning on leaving or not?" Came Damian's impatient voice.

"Oh right. But can I get a hug first?" Dick grinned.

"Oooh can I join?" Sometime Dick thought Steph actually wanted to be murdered by Damian.

"Grayson, you may...hug me, I suppose. Brown, I forbid you from doing so."

Dick placed the camera down on the grass, making sure that it would capture everything and went for a hug. Before Damian could pull away, Stephanie jumped in and yelled.

"Group hug!!!" She tackled them both and ran away after 2 seconds. Damian roared, running after the girl, shouting death threats. Dick chuckled when he picked up the camera. Steph would be fine. She was Batgirl after all.

He set off to find Bruce on his own, only sending Steph a quick text to tell her where he was going.  
Dick knocked on the door of his father's study and perked up when he heard Bruce told him to come in.

"Hey B!"

"Do you need anything?" The man still hadn't looked up from his paperwork.

"Actually yes. Say hello to Twitter!"

"Dick, what..."

"Come on Dad. Smile."

Bruce's face turned surprised for a second before he gave Dick a warm smile and he couldn't help but beamed back. Batman didn't have many weaknesses, but one of them happened to be all the moments when his kids called him _"Dad"_.

"Oh by the way, I think Tim hasn't got much sleep lately. You should do something about that." Just a small reminder. So Bruce could act before his brother made his escape to somewhere they couldn't track down.

"I will do something about it. Don't worry. You need anything else?"

"Nope. Remember to come down for lunch, okay?"

"Of course."

"Oh, I forgot. Do you have anything to tell Twiter?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow for a moment before speaking.

"My kids are not good examples. Don't do what they do."

"Dad! I'll have you know I'm a really good examples alright? Top citizen and everything here."

"They're all idiots, except for my daughter, and should not be encouraged to continue doing whatever they always do."

"Not all things we do are bad!" Dick was sure he was whining now but come on! Really?

"Like that time you back flipped off a moving car? Or that time Jason jumped out from the second floor window and dropped down on Duke? Or that one time when Tim skateboarded down on the staircases all the way from the top floor of WE building to the lobby? Or..."

"Okay okay stop. Got it. We'll make sure to get you something for your heart for Father's Day."

"It'll do my heart better if you stop all the dangerous stunts."

"Nuh uh. That's impossible. We have no self-preservation. See you at lunch B." And he was off looking for Cass.

He found his sister perching on the armrest of the sofa where Jason was still lying on.

"Aww yissssss I found Cass. With Jason! Hey Jay I'm back!"

"Lucky me." Jason said with thick sarcasm in his voice.

"Cassie, say something to Twitter. Your stans are gonna lose it." He smiled at her.

The girl blinked, then ther corners of her lips turned up adorably.

"Listen to Jay's self care tips. Fight Nazis, be gay."

"Sis how on Earth...?"

"I was spying on you, dummy."

"Great. Even my sister calls me dumb."

"Hmm. Dick is a disaster. Don't date him. Don't be dumb."

"Cassie..."

"Besides, you've dated too many people already." Jason commented.

"What? Come on. It's not that many. And people are pretty. They all are. What do you even expect of me?!"

"Unbelievable."

"Lunch." Cass poked him. "Let's go."

Dick didn't let go of the camera during lunch. Alfred was looking at the object with distaste in his eyes but he needed to finish the video.

Tim was down for lunch this time, and Bruce had managed to have the boy sit near him so he could make sure that Tim ate enough.

Jason and Steph (who had escaped Damian by holding Jerry the turkey hostage and climbed to the roof of the manor before getting called down for lunch), were engaging in an intense conversation about something Dick couldn't quite catch. Something with Wonder Woman, that was the only part he could make out.

Damian was sneaking veggies to Jerry, who had been held hostage by Stephanie. The turkey's feathers were a bit ruffled up but otherwise, the animal seemed fine.

From across him, Cass was teaching Duke various ways to knock someone out with a tomato. Half of them only Cass could do. He just hoped Duke would stay sane after the lecture.

"I don't have a low self-esteem. _I don't have one_ , to be exact. No wait, scratch that. I _do_ have a "self-esteem". It's like, minus one. No no no...that's too high. Minus two. Exactly! See, I _do_ have a "self-esteem" and it's minus two."

"Tim, we've talked about this..." Bruce had his ConcernedDad!voice on again and Dick turned his head a little to see Tim shrugging, hazy eyes still staring at his plate of food.

They'd had this conversation too many times already. He definitely had to go and find that one book with title like **"How to raise my genius and vigilante brother's self-esteem"**.

  
He stopped filming when they finished lunch.

After dinner that day, Dick took some time to edit the video. Before he could get the final video done, his siblings (and Steph) started to pile up in his room, claiming they were tired (except for Tim, who was dragged out of his room by Duke and Steph). It's been a hell of a day after all.

"You all gonna sleep in my room tonight?"

"Hmm yep. Your room has the most blankets." Jason answered, throwing one blanket after another out from his wardrobe.

"Because everyone always wants to sleep in here."

"So? Your room is like, for public use now."

Dick saved the video, intending to upload it later. Now? He wanted cuddles. Lots of cuddles.

"Fine. Scoot over Timmy." He moved his half-asleep brother and placed himself between Tim and Damian, who hadn't been happy with Tim being the one lying next to him.

"If the turkey, or the dog, or the cat, okay maybe not the cat, comes in here, I will fucking put hidden feathers in your suit that only appear in the rain and you will be a fucking bird for sure, got it Demon Brat?" Jason threatened, settling down between Tim and Duke.

"Tt. I can't control them, you overgrown zombie. And you can't modify my uniform, you are simply lacking too much brain for that."

"Listen here you little shit..."

"Alright stop. Go to sleep, both of you." Steph interfered.

Dick patted Damian's hair, subtly telling the boy to lie down. From his left, Tim was now quietly snoring, completely oblivious to everything around him. 

Thank goodness the boy was finally asleep.

"Let's just sleep, 'kay?" Dick said softly and Cass turned off the light, all of them snuggled into the warmth and fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter reacts to the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to AiraSilver and DigitalMagpie for their wonderful ideas!!! 
> 
> Btw I don't use Twitter much and I don't know how to put the thing into words so yea, hope it won't be a mess.
> 
> No Twitter account here is real, at least to my knowlegde. Enjoy ❤❤❤

**Andrew Dawson** _@andyyyyy_  
_@jaytw_ IS BI?!? Fuck yeah now I might have a chance!

  
\-----

  
**Meya** _@meymey_  
_@andyyyyy_ as if you ever have a chance to talk to him first lol

=====

**Yummm** _@reeeedrobin_  
_@timbo_ could murder me and I would thank him  
(please murder me)

  
\------

  
**Ynot** _@tony__  
_@reeeedrobin_ u okay fam? 

=====

**Sunshine** _@sunburnbitch_  
Aww Damian Wayne is so adorable! Does he have a Twitter _@flyingdickie_

  
\-----

  
**Dickie boy** _@flyingdickie_ ✔️  
_@sunburnbitch_ no, sorry. B said he's too young. And Damian said if you call him adorable one more time, he'll be coming after you 😬

 **Sunshine** _@sunburnbitch_  
_@flyingdickie_ oh shit 😐

=====

**Life is crAzY** _@wellwellwell_  
Let us never forget the fact that _@casswayne_ knows how to knock people out with a tomato. In various ways 😆

\-----

**Thor's hair** _@stabme_  
_@wellwellwell_ we stan the true queen of anything and everything!

=====

**Bunny** _@hungery_  
"Punch a Nazi and be gay." WE STAN!!!

  
\------

  
**SO GAY IT'S HURT** _@tastetherainbow_  
_@hungery_ we stan the best _#waynekids_ only!

=====

**Skater bi** _@billerina_  
_@timbo_ is a fcking mood! Also, skateboarding in WE tower?!??! A TRUE LEGEND!!!

=====

**Suzie Penny** _@avocadotoast_  
Mark my words, I'll be mailing #1 World's Greatest Grandpa cup to Mr. Pennyworth.

  
\-----

  
**Not Dead, Hi** _@jaytw_ ✔️  
_@avocadotoast_ don't. He has like, 50 of them already 

=====

**Clark Kent** _@clarkkent_  
_@realBruceWayne_ how do you cope? I have three and I can barely survive.

  
\-----

  
**Bruce Wayne** _@realBruceWayne_ ✔️  
_@clarkkent_ I don't cope. I'm dying. Stop dropping your kids off at my house.

 **Andrew Dawson** _@andyyyyy_  
_@realBruceWayne_ damn that's cold. I take it you two know each other?

 **It's a bird!** _@kozilo_  
_@andyyyyy_ wait, I know this guy. He works at Daily Planet

 **Kid of war and peace** _@nonazisallowed_  
_@clarkkent @realBruceWayne_ how do you two even know each other?!

 **Clark Kent** _@clarkkent_  
_@nonazisallowed_ I interviewed him a few times

 **Bubbles** _@fishfish_  
_@clarkkent_ and he lets you drop your kids off at his house?!?!

 **Clark Kent** _@clarkkent_  
_@fishfish_ they befriended each other. There's nothing we can do. 

=====

**It's a bird!** _@kozilo_  
Wait aren't they supposed too be a bunch of snobs? Why are they treating the butler like that

  
\-----

  
**Rogerina Taylor** _@somebodytoyeet_  
_@kozilo_ like...the man who's helped raising them???

 **Skater bi** _@billerina_  
_@kozilo_ calling the Waynes snobs again and you will be catching all these Gotham's hands, you Metropolitan piece of Killer Croc's chewing toy

 **Raxacoricofalapatorious** _@dwislife_  
_@billerina_ damn, that's hot. Can I join you when you fight them?

 **Skater bi** _@billerina_  
_@dwislife_ DM me 😉 then we can talk about throwing hands

 **Zippyzip** _@flashyboi_

 _@kozilo @dwislife @billerina_ fight fight fight fight fi--

=====

**Gotham's pimp** _@gothamisabitchbut_  
_@timbo_ is a GODDAMN FUCKING MOOD OKAY? But are you okay man? We're worried. I mean, my self-esteem is low but this is another level

  
\-----

  
**what is sleep** _@timbo_ ✔️  
_@gothamisabitchbut_ just peachy

 **Gotham's pimp** _@gothamisabitchbut_  
_@timbo_ holY SHIT YOU ACTUALLY REPLIED TO ME!

=====

**Black and Blue** _@nightttwinggg_  
Ya all are asking the wrong question! The right one should be: HOW DID _@wafflestephie_ ESCAPE?

  
\-----

  
**what is sleep** _@timbo_ ✔️  
_@nightttwinggg_ she kidnapped Damian's turkey

 **Black and Blue** _@nightttwinggg_  
_@timbo_ she diD WHAT? And Damian hAS A WHAT?

 **Stephanie YES!** _@wafflestephie_  
_@timbo_

**what is sleep** _@timbo ✔_  
_@nightttwinggg_ a turkey

 **Black and Blue** _@nightttwinggg_

 _@timbo_ what is going on inside that house?!!

=====

**Mandy Kosto** _@mandykosto_  
A bunch of insolent kids. _@realBruceWayne_ it would do you some good if you try teaching them some lessons

\-----

**Bitch Face** _@sammmmmmy_  
_@mandykosto_ shut it Karen. Oops, I mean Mandy 😒

 **Killing in the name...** _@punkster_  
_@mandykosto_ bet you're a flat-earther

 **Peanut butter** _@peanerd_  
_@mandykosto_ or an anti-vaxxer

 **DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING** _@revolucionboi_  
_@mandykosto_ or both. Ewww

=====

**Rolling eyes** _@poodle_  
Sksksksksk imagine if _@dukiethomas_ did smash that guitar at _@flyingdickie_ face 😂

  
\-----

  
**Obsessed and depressed** _@welldressed_  
_@poodle_ what do you have against _@flyingdickie_ face?

 **Rolling eyes** _@poodle_  
_@welldressed_ he's too good looking, I don't like it. It's unnatural 😶

 **Bitch Face** _@sammmmmmy_  
_@poodle_ one could say it's "SUPERNATURAL" 😎😎😎

=====

**Tiger Mom** _@rawring20_  
Oh poor boy, look at the bags under his eyes.  
_@timbo_ GO TO SLEEP KID!

  
\------

  
**what is sleep** _@timbo_ ✔️  
_@rawring20_ don't tell me what to do 

=====

**Broke Biotch** _@dedinside_  
_@realBruceWayne_ is somehow the tired, I'm-so-done-with-my-kids dad AND the best dad ever

  
\-----

  
**Bruce Wayne** _@realBruceWayne_ ✔️  
_@dedinside_ thank you

 **Duke** _@dukiethomas_ ✔️  
_@realBruceWayne @dedinside_ what he meant was: are you an orphan that I can adopt?!?!!!!!

 **Cassie Cass** _@casswayne_ ✔️  
_@realBruceWayne_ no more. Enough.

 **Bruce Wayne** _@realBruceWayne_ ✔️  
_@dukiethomas @casswayne_ I wasn't going to.

 **Not Dead, Hi** _@jaytw_ ✔️  
_@realBruceWayne_ sureeeeeee 🙄

 **Broke Biotch** _@dedinside_  
_@realBruceWayne_ CAN YOU adopt me?

 **Dickie boy** _@flyingdickie_ ✔️  
_@dedinside_ sorry, Alfred said no

 **Broke Biotch** _@dedinside_  
_@flyingdickie_ awww man 

=====

**Nom nom** _@fooooood_  
_@casswayne_ tell me your secret to be this awesome

  
\-----

  
**Cassie Cass** _@casswayne_ ✔️  
_@fooooood_ don't be an ass, then you will be cool

 **Nom nom** _@fooooood_  
_@casswayne_ thank you, our lord and saviour

=====

**I won't hesitate!** _@ahhhhhhh_  
So, _@jaytw_ is a wonder woman fan. Mood.

  
\-----

  
**Not Dead, Hi** _@jaytw_ ✔️  
_@ahhhhhhh_ good

=====

**DEMIgod** _@prideyayyy_

Anyone remember that Red Hood and @jaytw being one person conspiracy? 'Cause they do talk the same. Kinda. @buttmatch wanna shed a light on this?

\-----

  
**Batman sucks** _@buttmatch_  


_@prideyayyy_ *being held hostage by the Batfam* no

=====

**Ffffffffff** _@ohno_  
Damian Wayne be sneaking food to the turkey is me. But to my cat 😉😉😉 

=====

**Rogerina Taylor** _@somebodytoyeet_  
omg _@dukiethomas_ is the cutest boy ever! Catch me screaming hella hard when he said he was learning Somebody To Love 😍 

=====

**THE MOON!** _@helth_  
We STAN a vegan AND animals lover! *slams fists on table* 

=====

**Pan 🍳🍳🍳** _@notohetero_  
_@casswayne_ is an icon and our queen. Change my mind

  
\-----

  
**Yawning Racoon** _@yawninracoon_  
_@notohetero_ to quote _@realBruceWayne_ : I wasn't going to 🤐

=====

**Bruce Wayne** _@realBruceWayne_ ✔️

  
[Good morning Gotham.]

_[There is a picture of the Wayne kids cuddling together, supposedly taken by Bruce Wayne himself. From left to right: Stephanie Brown, Cass Wayne, Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson-Wayne, Tim Drake-Wayne, Jason Todd-Wayne and Duke Thomas-Wayne. There are at least 7-10 blankets on, or around them. Tim appears to be drooling on Jason and Damian is sandwiched by Cass and Dick. Duke's one arm is draped over Jason's torso. Stephanie is hogging two blankets at one. There's a ray of morning sunlight on them all.]_

_~~~_

**Dickie boy** _@flyingdickie_ ✔️  
_@realBruceWayne_ aww you took pictures. We look cute here guys

 **Not Dead, Hi** _@jaytw_ ✔️  
_@realBruceWayne_ now I'm dead again. Don't contact me

 **Cassie Cass** _@casswayne_ ✔️  
_@realBruceWayne_ send me pictures dad. I know you took more

 **what is sleep** _@timbo_ ✔️  
_@realBruceWayne_ why

 **Duke** _@dukiethomas_ ✔️  
_@realBruceWayne_ this is child abuse

 **Stephanie YES!** _@wafflestephie_  
_@realBruceWayne_ unbelievable 

**Tech God** _@barbara_  
_@realBruceWayne_ don't they look adorable. I want pictures too. Do you have the close-up ones 😈

  
\-----

  
**Not Dead, Hi** _@jaytw_ ✔️  
_@barbara_ no. Please don't

~~~~

The next day, Jason's name changed from **Not Dead, Hi** to **Now Dead, Fck Off**

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Peanut/Peanerd, Fish Fish, Yawning Racoon and Avocado Milkshake/Toast are four of many nicknames I got for my friends. Just had a thought that I should use them in here.
> 
> I hope this is done well enough. Never been much of a Twitter user. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are all cherished here. Give me so many happys :D  
> Thanks all for reading ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, my birthday is on 6th this month and I actually want to post this on that day. But I'm getting impatient so yea. My whole life is made up of impulsive decisions.
> 
> I'm currently working on a fic that might be cool. If anyone wants to know what the fic will be, you can read in here. 
> 
>   
> [!!!Fanfic idea time!!!](https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/post/622055534414151680/fanfic-idea-time)
> 
>   
> Will probably be posted sometimes later. Hopefully before the big bad final exams of high school, which are also the university entrance exams.
> 
> Btw, if you enjoyed this random fic, leave me some kudos, comments or bookmark this. That will make me extremely happy.
> 
> I'm always available on Tumblr. You can find me at [@bisexualnerd](https://bisexualnerd.tumblr.com/). It'd be lovely to have anyone dropping into my messages or ask box. Or if you need anyone to talk to, don't be afraid to message me. I'd always be happy to help 😃  
> See ya all later ❤


End file.
